Burning Justice!: The Kusanagi Chronicles
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: Kei and Kyo Kusanagi leave their respective universes to attend Taiyo High as cousins! Kyo hunts down Daigo Kazama while Kei trys to learn martial arts.
1. Boxers And Schoolgirls and Gangsters

Dozens of limp bodies were scattered across the school yard of Gedo High School, the infamous delinquent hangout.

Among them, one figure, dressed in a spiky leather biker outfit, with a white skull painting that covered his head. He was of average height, and had a decent build, but there seemed to be violent around surrounding him.

"C'mon! I'm serious! Where the hell is that brother Daigo of mine? I tell you guys that his brother is here and all you do is whine and send in a buncha pathetic practice dummies? I didn't come all the way back here to waste my time with some punks! Tell Big Brother I'm here already!".

One clearly frightened "delinquent" who watched the fight managed to stand up, despite being horrified by what he say. "I... I'm telling you! B--boss isn't here, Akira, sir! And even if it is...We... we're still not sure you're telling the truth! B-Boss never told us he had a kid brother! Besides...y-your... your fighting style... there still isn't something that adds up! H-how could your fighting POSSIBLY connect you to Boss's! The only thing in common between you two is your love of fists...but Boss's has a method to it! You're just running around swinging your arms like some amateur boxer!".

Angrily, the biker man, seeming to go by the name of Akira, swiftly punched the punk with little thought. "AMATEUR? YOU CALL THAT KINDA POWER AN AMATEUR'S? AND WHAT'S THE DEAL CALLING ME---", the biker man cuts himself off mid-yelling, remembering the helmet he's wearing. "Right, right... my name's Akira, got it", he muttered to himself. "SO, ANY OF YOU PUNKS WANNA FINALLY HELP ME REUINTE WITH MY BROTHER, OR AM I GONNA HAVE TO SMACK SOME SENSE INTO A FEW MORE FLUNKIES!".

The other spectators looked extremely hesitant to jump in. They saw him pummel practically half the school into submission already, and they can tell it was no fluke.

Burning Justice!

The Kusanagi Chronicles

A Rival Schools and "Kusanagi" Fanfiction

Chapter 1:

Boxers and Schoolgirls and Gangsters, Oh my!

Further away in some bleachers, two more witnessed the massacre. One was wearing a fresh new Blue Taiyo High Uniform. He had grayish blonde hair, and ruby red eyes with some glasses. He was a little on the scrawny side and gave off the impression of being a total wuss. He simply looked upon the scene with little of his nerve left. The other was a girl with short brown hair and grayish eyes. She was wearing an army palette tank-top with some shorts, and she was biting the thumb of one of her hands covered by a red glove. Although she appeared to be rather meek herself, she appeared incredibly anxious and inexplicably pissed as she saw the stranger continually beat the crud out of the Gedo Students.

The glasses boy sighed. "What are you doing out there?", he thought to himself, "you promised that you'd only attract attention to drag out that Daigo guy you're so excited to fight, not beat up the entire student body to a pulp! We've wasted too much time here! We're gonna be late to our new school!".

The glasses boy then turned to notice the nervous young girl, still heavily focused on the slaughter "Oh, hello Miss... we've been sitting here for awhile now, and we haven't even been talking to each other all this time".

The nervous wreck of a girl was too deep in thought to even bother paying attention. "Damn it all! I'm gonna kill that bastard for doing this! But... but... but.. then I...". The expression on her face continually alternated from being downright pissed to worrisome and blushing.

The glasses boy then calmly tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, miss, are you okay?".

The girl turned to face the glasses boy in a panic. She sighed a breath of relief, with her mind stuck in her shyer personality. "Uh... oh... sorry my... I was just".

The glasses boy nodded understandingly. "You looked ill and distracted from all the fighting. I... understand. I really can't handle all that violence in a day myself, but I'm just worried about someone there...".

"I...see...", the girl said in a quiet voice. She took a moment to look into his ruby eyes. "There's something genuinely nice about this guy", she thought to herself, "yes... there's a very, calming aura about him". She then heard one of the students at Gedo High screaming loudly to interrupt her train of thought. "But still... but stilll", She looked like she was about to rush towards the school when the glasses boy swiftly grabbed her by the wrist. She looked at him again. "What the?"

"N-no! D-don't go there!", the glasses boy pleaded. "Maybe... You're thinking about playing the hero or something, but that guy in the helmet's pretty good! He just wiped out half the school! You think you can stand a chance against him?"

The young girl sighed. "How did he do that? I know... maybe I let my guard down when I rushed towards Gedo High, but... I don't think it was a fluke. His reaction speed was really good... I think... maybe this guy could have the potential to be a really good martial artist! But he has no experience. I suppose I have to thank him, though. I could've blown my cover, had I decided to take care of that mysterious fighter".

Although disappointed, she decided to play along and nodded. "...right... I'm sorry. Seeing all those people hurt just sorta roused me up and I...".

"No, it's okay!", the glasses boy yelled in a panic. "Besides, I'm a little envious actually. You're actually willing to throw yourself into a situation, just because you see something wrong. I don't have that kind of strength or confidence in myself at most things. I.. I feel rather weak and helpless most of the time myself".

The two stood there silently for awhile. The glasses boy's face turned completely red, while the girl once again anxiously turned her face to watch the Gedo High students getting the crap beaten out of them. After awhile, she felt a yank after trying to run off again, remembering a guy in glasses is gripping her left wrist.

She turned to face him again, looking flushed herself. "Ah, right!" she exclaimed. She bowed in apology. "I'm sorry. I promise I won't go after him this time. Just this once".

The glasses boy sighed. "Thank you". Taking a moment to look away himself, he noticed the mysterious biker man stood there impatiently, seeing as how there aren't any remaining challengers left. He sighed to himself, and was about to walk towards the carnage.

"Uh, sir?", the young girl asked. The glasses boy turned his attention back to her.

"Yes, what is it?", you asked.

"We've been talking for awhile now, and I haven't even gotten your name yet".

"Oh, right!". The glasses boy's face turned red again. He took of his round glasses to clean up some fog, and then promptly put them back on. "M-my name is Kei Kusanagi. Nice to meet you!". He quickly bowed out of nervousness.

The girl was about to introduce her self as well, but then a tall figure in blue walked right passed them, and she cut herself short. "Oh, I'm sorry… I'll have to leave right now!"

"Wait!", Kei shouted as the girl started taking off, "What about your name!".

The girl stopped and rubbed her head shyly, then proceeded to run off. "I'm sorry! I'll tell you later!".

Kei was about to run towards her when he again realized he was going to be late for school. Not to mention that he paid unusual attention to the mysterious biker man. He once again approached the delinquent school in reluctance.

"Kei, if I don't make it out fast enough, just go on ahead without me. Besides, risking a tardy is MORE than worth it fighting THIS guy!" a rowdy voice called out in his head.

Kei sighed, and decided to finish the trip to Taiyo High. "I sure hope you know what you're doing, cousin. You just angered an entire school full of gangsters, and I don't think they're going to take it lightly…". Kei groaned as he walked away towards the sunset.

Meanwhile, in Gedo's Gymnasium, two other students seem to be hanging out, doing whatever. One is a psychotic-looking guy with blonde, broom-like hairstyle in a purple jumpsuit and matching bandana. The other was a giant sumo-sized teenager in a greet jacket and wearing a barrel belt. One of the lesser punks charged in with a panic, interrupting their "free time". "Brother Edge! Brother Gan! Some two-bit punk in a biker helmet claiming to be the Boss's little brother is smuttin' up our entire gang, looking for a fight with him! It's madness, I tells ya!".

The purple broom man named Edge kicked the nobody in the face and chucked a knife close to his face. "What the hell is this about?", he shouted.

The large one named Gan scratched his head in confusion after scarfing down some tasty rice balls. "What's that, Edge? Is 'e talkin' about Akira?".

Edge got into a pondering position and contemplated the situation. "But that's impossible! We were just talking to Akira not too long ago! The little brother said he was going to investigate Boss's disappearance

! And now you're saying he's just running around and beating the s out of everyone? That's f'n impossible, man! How would he all of a sudden forget the Boss's f'n disappearance like that?".

Gan scratched his head. "Short-term memory, maybe?". Edge smacked Gan hard in the head, which was a pretty amazing feat, considering the size difference.

"No! That means, something's up! One of these f'n bastards is a fake! But our Akira had proof being related to the boss… this new guy could be the imposter! Then again… if the other guy's proof turns out to be fake, I'm going biker huntin'! Either way… I'm being myself up a bastard!" he cried in excitement.

"Well, you should probably come out and see the guy in action! Boss's little bro or not, he's a tough little bad-ass!", the lackey shouted.

Edge and Gan nodded and took off towards the scene.

"This should be fun…", Edge grinned.

Well, they were too late to get some action themselves. Apparently, a tall woman with spiky red hair, a black mask, and a modified blue uniform stood to confront the biker.

"What is this crap all about, claiming you're Daigo's brother?", she shouted.

"What's this crap about some random tough-talking chick showing up in the middle of nowhere in a schoolgirl outfit!", the biker yelled back.

The delinquent girl looked rather angry. "How could you not know of Aoi Zaki, leader of the All-Girls Gang?. She swiftly brought out her deadly chain weapon.

"Hmph!", Akira grunted in disgust, "it doesn't really show much guts using a weapon like that, but what was I to suspect from a typical thug like you?".

Zaki didn't hesitate to throw her chain. In fact, she threw it rather skillful straight into Akira's visor, but he easily dodged it, anticipating the strike. "And no restraint, too, it seems", he mocked.

"Restraint yourself, you just beat up half a school out of impatience!", Zaki shouted back as she swiftly pulled back her chain.

The confident delinquent girl then quickly charged her opponent and attempted a flying kick, which Akira quickly countered with a jumping kick of his own. Zaki fell back and retreated, then tossed her chain again. Akira again predicted the chain swing and instead leaped over, landing with a cartwheel kick onto Zaki's back. Akira felt somewhat cautious despite downing Zaki, and quickly went into fighting posture. Zaki rolled to the side and whipped out her chain again. She tossed her chain upward, which feinted Akira into dodging once more, approaching closer for an assault. Zaki then lashed out and made a whirling lashing motion, doing quite a bit of damage to Akira. Akira jumped back, but Zaki moved into to deliver another flying kick, nailing Akira mid-jump. He flew back quite a bit, but he managed catch himself in landing got to his feet easily. Akira rushed forward and delivered two consecutive hooks to Zaki's midsection, followed up with another jumping kick, sending Zaki upwards. Akira rushed forward again and leaped with a ring of fire surrounding his body, but Zaki recovered in the air and leapt back, dodging the fiery assault. She then responded with a rising kick of her own, knocking Akira back.

"What the hell was that?", Zaki thought to herself. "I don't know anyone who could use that sorta technique. Just who is this guy?"

Again, Akira got back to his feet, still very alert in his fighting stance. Zaki appeared wary too, with her chain readied in both hands, waiting for the right moment to strike. Both were not about to give up the fight. They stared down each other at a brief moment, then Zaki raised her throwing arm. Akira lunged toward Zaki, but then Zaki's feet appeared to have glow with some sort of energy.

"Time for my Burning Vigor Technique", she thought to herself.

Zaki herself lunged forward herself with her leg bent, ready to kick her foe's lights out, but Akira's raised fist was burning with powerful energy as well. Both tried to exchange blows, but the downward fist won out. Zaki started flying backwards, it didn't stop her from throwing her chain towards Akira's helmet. Inexplicably, the whipping force of the chain managed to knock off the helmet.

Zaki fell down hard. The many witnesses of Gedo High gasped. The face of the bikerman turned out to have brown hair split down the middle, with a white bandana covering his forehead. His hazelnut eyes had a wild expression to them Many recognized this young man as the one who defeated an infamous school fighter named Benimaru, who, with his rather provocative black clothing, unsually femmy attitude, and a blonde and broomy hairstyle of his own, claimed hundreds of victories with his charged-up electric strikes. To them, however, they did not recognize this face as Akira.

The remaining students fled from the schoolyard in a panic, disregarding anything in their way. Still damaged from the last blow, Zaki struggled to get up, with a violent glare in her eyes. If anyone were to make out the expression on her mouth, it would reveal a sick, pleasured grin. "If you wanted to see Daigo that badly, you should've just asked... Kyo Kusanagi".

Pissed, the brown-haired picked up the helmet and and chucked it. "Daigo's just not here, is he?", he growled.

Zaki laughed to herself as she walked away from the school yard. "If he was, I'm sure he would have been here long before you sent everybody else here into the hospital", she called out. "To be honest, I'm curious as to where he's gone to as well. Good luck finding him, though. The REAL Akira's already had been working on that search, so he could be way ahead of you on that. See ya".

As Zaki walked off, Kyo slowly approached a wall and clutched his fist in frustration. "I went to all this trouble for nothing... and the new school might expel me immediately... again!". Suddenly, his fist roared with crimson flame covering it. He then slammed the fist into the wall, causing a huge explosion, and creating a hole in the Gedo High building.

"Oh well, it's not too bad, I guess. If worse comes to worse, I can transfer here. The staff doesn't seem to mind regular fighting, and nobody here really follows the rules anyway. I could always hang out around here until I can get the fight with Daigo. Yeah, it could definitely work out in the end after all".

Kyo stood there for awhile, relieved with this optoistic outlook on his consequences, and then he finally remembers something. "Oh crap, I gotta meet Kei at Taiyo High. The guy's a wimp, but he is my cousin after all". Shortly afterwords, Kyo made a mad sprint to Taiyo High.

Meanwhile, the mysterious girl from before clutched the helmet that Kyo tossed aside like trash.

"My brother's helmet..." she sighed. Her face was red from a deep relief. "How dare he just throw it away like that? I don't know what I would to without it. How would I ever find the strength to search him out?"

Just then, the girl heard steps coming toward her. She quickly hid herself behind the bleachers.

Edge and Gan searched around outside, completely missing everything, and very disappointed.

"Damn! We missed this other Akira in action!", Edge shouted. He then chucked a knife randomly in anger, which was about two inches away from nailing the hiding girl's face.

"Maybe the stranger's one of the guys lying beaten here! There's no way he could've taken us all on!", Gan suggested.

Edge sighed at the remains of his fellow students. "It's sad, but I recognize every one of these guys. Look, that one with the bruises all over his face is Kenzo, and look, this green hair punk with lumps on his head is Ichiro, the Mohawk man is Genzo, and this one who's been charred black for some reason is Goro! The point is, the list goes on, and I don't see anyone in that biker outfit like the Akira we know!".

"Okay, okay! Geesh! I'm starting to feel hungry again". Gan reached into a knapsack for a snack, but nothing was in there. "Edge! I'm outta riceballs!".

Edge groaned. "... again? That's the 4th pack this week! And it's only Tuesday!", he shouted at his giantuous partner.

"I know, Edge, but you know... how hungry I get, especially when you get mad at me!".

"Fine.. we'll make a trip to the market first, but then we have to meet Akira immediately!", Edge barked, "The guy nearly took out my doo with that kick of his! If he turns to be fake, well... I doubt we'll be able to beat him up when he's pissed, so we have to make this quick anyway".

"Got it, Edge", Gan grinned.

Edge walked towards some of his fallen comrades and paused for a moment. Then, without hesitation, he quickly emptied a few of their wallets and walked away casually. "Hey, thanks for treatin' us ta' lunch, guys!", and with, Edge gave a menacing laugh with Gan lumbering from behind.

The girl breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew! I know those two are supposed to be his most trusted subordinates, but they seem to be the shadiest characters in this school as well! Still, they're the only ones around whom actually willing to find him". The young girl looked up at the clock tower. "Hmm... well, they're off to the market for now, so that should give me some extra time in making it to the abandoned warehouse. I know it isn't going to be easy from here on out, but I have to do this! Brother, I swear I'll find you, or my name isn't--- YAAH!", the young girl felt something touching her right shoulder. It was Zaki from before.

"Hey! Oh, sorry... didn't mean to scare you. Anyway, I noticed you earlier, snooping out the situation at Gedo. You should probably get out of here soon. The hospital will be coming to get the half-dead ones, and anyone healthier than that will probably be lookin' for some stress relief, if you know what I'm saying", she said to the startled girl.

She swiftly put the helmet behind her back and let out some nervous laughter. "Yeah... thanks... I ... was just about leave anyway, so..."

"You should probably drop that helmet, too. Or maybe take it to authorities. I dunno, whatever makes you feel safer. The REAL Akira probably wouldn't care who he'll have to tear through, as long as he gets that back. It's a momento from his brother, Daigo. One of his treasured pieces, I hear".

The girl laughed nervously again, and lowered her head as well. Zaki then gave her a hard stare, making the young girl parylized with fear. "Uh... oh no!", she thought. "Maybe she noticed...".

Zaki went into a thinking posture for awhile, and then gave a sly look at her. "Saaay... weren't you with a guy earlier? He wore a Taiyo high uniform and some glasses, right? That couldn't've been Kagami Kyosukue, 'cuz the I saw had grayish hair. Are you two going out?".

The poor girl nearly collapsed from embarrassment, but made a quickly recovery. "Huh? What? W-where did you get an idea like that? I just met the guy! H-he said he's new! He just transferred to Taiyo, andandandand... I don't even go there!".

Zaki looked like she was grinning from sheer delight. "Is that how it is, huh? It's interesting you already learned so much about him in one meeting, and you don't even go to his school! Well, I don't know how relationships should actually work. You two seem to have a bit in common personality-wise, but that might not be to good. You're chicken-livered enough as it is, and that other guy seems to be even more of a coward. If I were you, I'd probably find somebody more reliable than that wuss, but hey, whatever floats your boat. Good luck, anyway!".

The girl sat down, completely red in the face. "Me and a complete stranger? How would that work out? The guy's probably too concerned with his schoolwork, and I have a personal mission to take care of! And considering he goes to Taiyo, well... that would never work out!".

"Well, I'm off. I got a few loose ends to take care of, anyway. Man, fighting that fake Akira was fun. Heck, finding out it was that Kusanagi punk made it a blast! Anyway, I somehow doubt we'll meet again, unless of course, you transfer to my school for some reason, which is actually a pretty decent chance. You're a girl, too, and I just happen to go to this all girl's school that's a long ways away. I always manage to find enough short cuts to take away some traveling time though. It was nice talkin' to ya! See ya!". And with that, she was off, waving to her new acquaintance, as she once again walked off towards the sunset, with the assumption that this is for good this time.

The young girl sighed again, holding the skull helmet tight. "... being around delinquents isn't easy...".

Unbeknownst to her, yet another figure was watching everything from behind the scenes. She wore a typical schoolgirl outfit in Taiyo High's bluish green hue, topped by a blue bubble vest. On her feet, she wore long black socks and a pair of red sneakers. On her head was dark brunette hair in a ponytail, with rose-tinted glasses stationed above her narrow, though clearly excited eyes. Her teeth grinned in great anticipation.

"Saikyo! This is gonna be great! All these pictures, the arrival of a new champion fighter! I can imagine the headlines: New Student Brawler Clocks Gedo's Delinquents! This is the kind of stuff that makes the front page! This story's so awesome! Now I've just gotta find out more about our new delinquent, as well as the disappearance of Daigo, along with the other missing students from the local schools.

Of course, the only person capable of cracking stories like these is none another than Ran Hibiki: Photojournalist Supreme! ". The stealthy reporter chuckled to herself in satisfaction as she contemplated the recent run of luck she's had thus far. "It seems that girl over there knows how to be at the right place at the right time. I should probably tail her for now, until something more interesting develops. Oh Ran, you're just so brilliant!".

Shortly after, the mysterious tank top girl ran off towards an abandoned warehouse, with helmet in had. Ran soon followed, taking care not to be noticed.

End of Chapter 1

All Characters in this story are created by Capcom, SNK, and the guys who made Please Teacher!... inexplicably. While the story is loosely based on the Rival Schools Storyline, this fanfiction is a written product of me, Chicken Yuki. I hope you had fun.


	2. 10 Things I Hate About School

The young girl in the army palette tank top ran straight into a dirty, abandoned complex. This kind of setting has been used so often in movies and shows, so just imagine one of those as being this place. Anyway, for some reason, she turned her head left, then right, then ran towards an open window about ten feet high. She then made a great, athletic flipping leap into the window with the biker helmet in hand.

On her tail was Ran Hibiki, "Photojournalist Supreme". She wasn't quite as confident in her athletic ability, so she didn't even bother making the jump.

"Man, she's good! But I can't be distracted by one jumping leap. This is the scoop of the millennium! Don't worry Taiyo High, 'cause Ran Hibiki's on the job!". She then found the more obvious, accessible garage door entrance moments later and made her way inside. She around the spacious place for the girl she pursued earlier, but to no avail.

"Wow, this girl must have as much stealth skill as I do! That's okay! She's not the main attraction anyway! But I should probably find some place myself. With all the junk here, it should be really easy to conceal myself!". She then crept around steadily, and, after finding some conveniently placed crates, swiftly hid behind them.

After a few minutes, a guy outfitted in a spiky biker outfit and red gloves came out, conspicuously donning the white skull helmet that the young girl had from before. One would assume that THIS is the real Akira Kazama, the younger brother of the infamous Gedo High Gang Leader, Daigo Kazama. Noticeably different from Kyo being in disguise is his considerably shorter height, and a tighter black jacket. Still, his calm, collected posturing oozed confidence.

"Where are those guys? I know they decided to take a side trip to the market, but it shouldn't take them THIS long... unless Gan... oh boy", Akira thought to himself. Now, how could Akira have possibly known that, someone might be wondering? Well, maybe Akira has sources. He IS the younger brother of a Gang Lord, after all.

While Akira waited for what seemed like ages in a posture of folding his arms together and tapping his foot, the Ninja Journalist Ran Hibiki fell asleep. Now, some might assume that a skilled journalist like Ran would fall asleep without snoring, but they would be wrong. Luckily, Taiyo's expert reporter found away to silence her loud snores were she to fall asleep, but the details are a little sketchy. There's probably a little chart explaining Ran's insane methods, but it would be better not to bother readers with boring science stuff like that. It's bad enough the heroine of this story fell asleep, so sleepy readers would just render this fanfic pointless. What? You don't think Ran is this story's main heroine? Pay attention!

Anyway, Ran's mysteriously silent snores suddenly ceased when rumbling foot steps approached the complex.

"HONESTLY, GAN! WHAT THE F WERE YOU DOING EATING OUT THE SUPERMARKET'S F'N SAMPLE CARTS! THAT WAS FN STUPID AND A FN WASTE OF TIME! YOU SHEAD IDIOT!", a voice yelled out. This guy could probably have a rap record if he wanted to. He says enough swear words to pull it off.

"I told you I was sorry, Edge", a lower voice groaned. "You know that's the time I tend to get really hungry, anyway!".

"Geez, it was bad enough you wasted time chowin' down on free samples, then you had to swallow some s and choke on it! I can't believe we spent nearly an hour doing the heimlich manuever on you! How much space do you have in your throat, anyway? It couldn't possibly be any bigger than that f'n blackhole you call a gut!" Edge yelled.

"EDGE! GAN! ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPIDITY! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!", Akira yelled.

Edge and Gan ran in immediately. Yes, even Gan is capable of high speed movement when panickeed.

"You're two hours late! I wanted this meeting as soon as possible, and you go off and nearly choke to death. Pa-the-tic..." Akira was strutting around, trying to contain her anger.

Armed with a silent, fleshless camera, Ran snapped picture after picture. "This is just perfect!", Ran said to herself.

"But Boss... this wasn't my fault! It's HIM!", Edge said while pointed one of his numerous throwing knives at the giant summo guy, who quivered in fear.

Akira shook his helmeted head. "DON'T MAKE EXCUSES! JUST BE OF USE!", she shouted in Edge's ear.

Edge yelled in pain from his eardrums, while Gan just shook.

"A--aaaaa-a-Akira, sir! I actually have something you should hear!", Edge cried.

Gan nodded. "Yeah, we've got good news!", he managed to get out.

"What", Akira groaned. "You saved a bunch of money on your car insurance by switching to Geico?". Akira took a few steps towards Gan and Edge, and socked them both in the faces with one swift movement.

"You know how much I hate their asscrap commercials! Don't waste my time with a joke like that!", he said.

"But what use would we need of Geico? None of us even have cars! Not even Boss!", Gan cried.

Edge smacked his face as a response. "Just... shut.. the... f... up".

"Listen, Akira", Edge said while gaining some confidence, "Shortly after you left, it seems some punk impersonating you nearly beat up our entire school. Now, after a little investigation time we did before getting here, we found out that this guy was actually a student that recently transferred to Taiyo High. Some of the guys we asked around believe his name is, uh... Kyo Kusanagi or something like that".

"Kyo Kusanagi… Taiyo High? So what are you saying, we go to this Kyo guy, beat him to a pulp, and maybe we can get some answers to my brother, Daigo?", Akira asked, sounding somewhat desperate.

"Uh sure. It seems Kyo himself is looking for Daigo as well. He didn't come into Gedo looking to disgrace the name of Kazama, but, I guess it has been awhile since the fighting, and if Kyo is looking for Daigo as well, he just might be even closer to finding him than we are. There also happens to be a tidbit of news that Daigo was last seen with Batsu Ichimonji for one reason or another, so it would definitely be worth it checkin' out Taiyo High. Come to think of it, maybe I should've told you the Batsu thing first, huh?", Edge explained.

"Yeah, yeah...", Akira groaned. "At least we have a lead, though. And if it turns out there isn't anything we can learn about my brother, well, there's always that imposter we can beat the crap out of. It sounds fun teaching this Kyo a lesson", he sneered.

"Alright! Time to kick some Taiyo ass! It's about f'n time I settled the score with that shead Batsu! The prick owes me!", Edge grinned as he bashed both his fists in anticipation.

Gan just stood there silently, waiting for another order.

"Okay then, now that that's settled. We're goin' to Taiyo High, regardless! Let's move out, guys!", he commanded.

The Gedo Gangsters followed without hesitation, ready to start a rumble at Taiyo High.

Just then, an unusual image entered the consciousness of the confident biker: the face of a young man with greyish blonde hair, and ruby eyes covered with glasses. "Wait a minute, why I am I thinking about that at the time like this?", he wondered. Just why exactly IS he thinking about that? That's a good question.

"... whatever. That doesn't really matter now. I should concentrate on finding my brother Daigo, or beating up that poser, Kyo. Not necessarily in that order, of course".

While everybody tries to recover from Akira's unsual imagery, Ran looks extremly pleased the results she got. "This is great! This is GREAT! Gedo's goons will be heading to Taiyo for a brawl, giving me yet ANOTHER photo op! This is is a perfect day for ace reporter Ran Hibiki! It's time I return to school!".

And just like that, Ace Reporter Ran Hibiki disappeared like a ninja, without a trace of her existance. Who knew?

Burning Justice!

The Kusanagi Chronicles

A Rival Schools and "Kusanagi" Fanfiction

Chapter 2:

10 Things I Hate Abut School

Within the sacred halls of Public High school Taiyo High, our heroes, the Kusangi boys, are searching for their classroom, just happy to make it before the bell rang.

The ruby eyed Kei Kusanagi had his body bent forward, gasping for breath, while the fiery-eyed Kyo Kusanagi looked perfectly fine.

"Huf... huff... Kyo.. huff... what... were... you... thinking... what that plan... of yours?... huff.. you... know... that... was.. completely pointless!... hufff".

"Oh, come on, Kei! You know what happened to me last time I tried challenging an entire school since I threw down with Benimaru! No one would even approach me anymore, since schools across Japan somehow know of my triumphant victory! Even street thugs look at me in fear! Of course I needed a disguise!" he explained.

"But... Kyo... huff.. why... your target'... little... brother?... huff... that's the part... huff.. that seemed.. huff.. half-baked...", Kei questioned.

"Yeah, I know... that was a completely random choice. Don't understand why I went through it myself, but well... some guy left their white skull helmet in the middle of nowhere, and I remembered hearing that Daigo Kazama had a little brother who dressed like a biker, and that's when everything clicked. I had a complete biking outfit packed away already, and with the helmet, the disguise would be perfect! Didn't expect the chain girl to arrive, though. She sorta ruined it for me. Then again, that was a fun fight. I have a feeling I'll never see her again, though. Something about her arriving before her chronological time or whatnot. Oh well".

Kei put his right hand on a wall and continued to try and regain his breath being still. After finally catching his breath, he fixed his posture upright and then angrily glared at his more spry cousin.

"AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE BEFORE ME!" Kei shouted while flailing his arms. "YOU WERE AT LEAST MILES BEHIND ME WHEN YOU FINALLY STARTED HEADING TO SCHOOL!"

"Oh, yeah, that... well, you see... there was a bus heading to Taiyo that happened to be really close to the Gedo school grounds, and so... I made it... and then I got here. Cool, huh? We should probably check the bus stops and schedules around this place. It would really helf if we knew that stuff".

Kei look dumbounded. No matter how much trouble his cousin Kyo got into, dumb luck always managed to find a way and compensate for his thick-headedness. Poor Kei, meanwhile, is dealing with a whole lot of messes that can be really hard for a kid to get through. His older sister Kozue was inexplicably murdered, and he fell into some illness called a standstill because of that, which was about three years ago. And then there are the more recent, although smaller problems, like people thinking he's some playboy among the older women, or that he's some super pervert who dates elementary school girls. And then there's fact that almost every stranger he comes across thinks of him as a total wuss, which seems to be happening a lot in this fanfic. Kei doesn't know that though. But I digress...

So after awhile, they finally reached their designated homeroom.

"Alright, Kei! Look alive! This is pretty much going to be our school residence for the rest of the year, so try not to embarrass yourself in front of everybody! And I guess... I should probably do the same, only harder, huh? I mean, I'm the guy who got expelled from about 15 schools for fighting, and you're the goodie-goodie who's only missing out on time because you fell asleep for three years. Man, the name Kusanagi must not carry a whole of luck to it, now that I think about it..."

"Just... open... the door", Kei groaned.

"Alright, already, sheesh!", Kyo sighed. He opened the door, revealing an active clasroom. Most of them appeared to be bland, generic, Japanese public school students who just like talking about their day. There were a handful of characters that really stand out among them, however: A student in blue with an unruly black hairstyle with white streaks, and had a much wilder look in his face then even our hero, Kyo; a cool and confident student with short orange hair and glasses to add a look of intellect, clothed in white; a girl in a red jacket with matching pants and hair band, with long black hair and a long bang sticking out; and finally, a younger looking schoolgirl with an appropriately cute scholgirl outfit, and funny short brown hair with a white bandana.

The schoolgirl energetically waved her hands at Kei and Kyo. "Hi guys! You must be the new students! Nice to meet you! My name is Hinata!".

As if by instict, Kei lept back in a panic. "Please don't fall in love with me!", he cried in his head. Did I mention he had a reputation of being an elementary-schoolgirl-dating perv? That rumor isn't true, you know...

"Uh... what's... he doing?", Hinata asked in a confused tone.

"Oh, yeah. Forgive my cousin, Kei. He had some really strange experiences with younger girls, and he's been afraid of them since. Just act normal, though. He tends to not mind being around nice girls", Kyo explained.

"Oh, okay. Gotcha!". He then calmly walked towards Kei with her friendliest smile. "Uh, hey, Kei isn't it? Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt ya".

Kei regained his composure and felt a gentle aura form Hinata. "This girl... maybe I have nothing to worry about after all. She couldn't possibly be as crazy as the other ones I met. She could actually be normal. I'm sure it's just coincidence that she looks battle-ready. Maybe she's just more on the active side!", he thought himself.

He then shook the little girl's hand and accepted her offer of friendship. "A-alright. Thank you. I'm Kei Kusanagi, and that tough guy over there is Kyo. Nice to meet you... Hinata".

"Not a problem", Hinata chimed. "Schoolgirls are getting harder to trust nowadays, huh?".

Kei didn't quite catch Hinata's joked, but shrugged and followed her into the classroom.

"Don't mind those other guys, they don't really matter at all", Hinata said, "but you MUST meet my friends!". He then quickly dragged Kei to her group of desks, while Kyo calmly followed after.

"The one in the red jacket, we never say her name for some reason, but we call her Chairperson. She's really nice!".

Chairperson offered a calm, friendly wave to Kei and Kyo. "Hello, Kei. Kyo. I'm actually taking this Saikyo-ryu self defense correspondence course. It's been a real workout so far, but the teacher is a little... weird. Anyway, I see you two gentlemen as potentiel martial artists. Would you care to join me so I don't have to be alone in my training?".

Kei was thinking for a momment, but Kyo immediately shook his head. "Sorry, Chairlady. I'm studying up on Kenpo and the Kusanagi Honou-ryu, I'm afraid I'm taken". And before Kei could even open his mouth, Kyo continued, "and I'm afraid Kei will have to sit this one out, too. Sure, I've considered teaching him everything I know, and my father also considered teaching him the ancient arts, but we're afraid he's going to char his ass in the process with his clumsiness, so it wouldn't work out. As for your style, you said Saikyo-ryu, right?".

Chairperson nodded. "That's right. Saikyo-ryu. Some of the basic stuff is decent enough for beginners. I wouldn't suggest doing the advance class, though...".

Kyo went into a thinking posture. "Yeah, I think I know what you mean. Anyway, I don't think Saikyo-ryu would be right for Kei, too. I just have a feeling that seeing that right martial art for him will just kinda hit me. No hard feelings, though".

Chairperson nodded understandingly. "It's okay. I would still love for you guys to have fun at school", she responded happily.

Kei had a hopeless look in his eyes. "The IDEAL martial art for me? When are we going to see that? Kyo knows I'm just too weak for martial arts, so why is he even bothering making this up?", he thought.

"Anyway, moving on. The collected guy with the glasses is Kyosuke Kagami! He's the head our group's Morale Committee, and he's very smart and reliable! I tend to do some peer studies with him when I don't understand the material!".

Kyosuke simply turned his head slightly and gave a one-handed wave, then faced the front of the class again.

"We definatley have a few officials in this class alone. I feel a little caged in here", Kyo thought to himself. "And that Kyosuke kinda looks like a stuck-up pretty boy jackass. I wonder if the kind of power he has went to his head already".

Kei simply smiled friendly in response, but Kyosuke seemed uninterested.

Hinata was briefly lost in thought. "You know, if done the right way, the new guy could look like a splitting image of Kyosuke! Just dye his hair orange, fix his hair up right, and give him a white uniform. Yeah, it could work! But why would we even need a Kyosuke look-a-like in the first again! Yeesh! There I go again, getting carried away with some silly thought", she said to herself.

She then put Kei's attention to the final guy she has yet to introduce. " And that guy's my boyfriend! He's... uh... Batsu? What's up?".

The wild-eyed Taiyo Student slowly stood up and exchanged glances with Kyo. Both looked ready to sock each other in their faces.

"Heh, I went to Gedo High looking for a good fight, but it looks like I might get what I want after all. This guy's no Daigo Kazama, but I think he might provide some fun", Kyo thought to himself.

"There's something I don't like about this guy. He must think he's the toughest guy around, huh? Well, it's about time I show him that he's wrong", Batsu thought.

Both guys got into fighting position, which aroused the other dozen generic students into a frenzy.

In an obvious response, they chanted, "Fight! Fight! Fight", over and over again. This seems to be a common practice in nearly every public school in the world, excluding France, of course.

"Oh, it seems Batsu found another worthy challenger!" Hinata remarked nonchalantly. Kei glared in confusion.

"Don't worry", Hinata reassured, "this is just a regular occurrence in this school. A couple of fights break out between two tough guys, and it only ends when one clearly triumphs. Nothing out of the ordinary. I got into a scrap myself a week ago. This girl was trying to grab the last melon bread from my grasp, then I just challenge her to a fight, beat her to pulp, and the bread was mine to claim! Infect, they actually nicknamed this entire School District the "Battle District" once! Kinda fitting, huh?".

Kei looked like he was about to pass out from what he just heard. "Battle... Distirct?", he barely managed to utter.

"That's right!", Hinata confirmed, "Taiyo, Gorin, Gedo, Pacific, Justice, and Tamagawa High. They're all part of the Legendary Battle District!", she answered in great cheer.

Kei didn't look much better than before after hearing what Hinata had to say. "... what exactly have Kyo and I gotten ourselves into this time?", he thought in great worry.

"Alright! With that out of the way! It's kinda funny to be getting new students today! Actually, I also heard that we're getting a new teacher today!", Hinata chirped.

"Oh, that's right!", Chairperson said, "Our last teacher, Fujisawa had to retire, so now we're receiving a new staff arrangement. I heard about that!".

Something just struck Kei. Actually, he recalled a woman who just happened to move in next door on the same day Kyo and he transferred to Taiyo High. He also remembers Kyo making an ass of himself in front of her as well, but he'd rather wipe that part of his memory away. Anyway, he struck that thought out completely, wondering why he was thinking about that to begin with.

"I also happened to heard that this new teacher is supposed to be quite young and beautiful", Chairperson continued.

"Really?", Hinata answered in excitement, "Like Kyoko-sensei for Justice High? She's so super beautiful, and I'm so jealous! But Kyoko-sensei's really nice, too! I don't think there's actually any woman on the planet who could be as nice as Kyoko-sensei! She's my role model!".

"Well, they are only rumors", Chairperson noted, "I'm not sure if Taiyo really will have to put up with another beauty. But for now, most of the boys at school be drooling over Ran".

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that for awhile", Hinata mentioned. "If Ran's been so darn popular all this time, why is she so embarrassed to talk about her love life?", she asked.

"She has a hard time picking up on that kind of thing, ya know. There's something about her upbeat, excited attitude that catches their attention, but at the same time, the boys are just too intimated by her. They find it extremely hard to even go near her for any love confession, so Ran's always off by herself. Maybe her love of journalism is a compensation for something... she's missing?" Chairperson contemplated.

"I hear... Ran has a crush on Kyosuke", Hinata mischievously whispered into Chairperson's ear.

"WHAT!", Chairperson shouted at the top of her lungs.

No one was really bothered by her shouting. Actually, while Hinata and Chairperson continued their gossiping with Kei simply standing there, the rest of the student body was still putting their attention on riling Kyo and Batsu in a fight. Suddenly, the tension in the air broke.

"Everybody, settle down please!", a meek voice called out to the students. A young woman with long pink hair entered the room. She wore a proper, buttoned white shirt and black skirt. The glasses she wore over her big blue eyes gave her more of a cute look, unlike the intellectual impression Kyosuke's eyes gave. For a woman, the expression on her face looked perfectly bright and innocent.

Kyo, Kei, and Batsu quickly sat in some empty seats. Kei simply looked at her in fear, lost completely in nervous thought "That's... that's...".

"My name is Mizuho Kamiya-sensei. Nice to meet you all!".

All the boy's eyes were glued to her. All of them, except Batsu and Kyosuke's, of course.

"Waitaminute... that chick looks familiar", Kyo thought to himself.

Kei just slapped his head. "I don't believe this..." he thought to himself, "I CAN'T believe this...".

"I understand that there are two new students joining us today as well. Will the two of you please come up and introduce yourselves?", she called out.

Kei and Kyo got out of their desks and walked quietly to the head of the class. Kyo didn't mind at all, but Kei was dripping in sweat. In equal speed, both students wrote their full names out in Kanji. Kyo's name appeared messy, while Kei's was crisp and clean.

"Yo, guys! The name's Kyo Kusanagi! Nice meeting you!", Kyo announced in a rowdy voice.

"Good morning, everybody. My name is Kei Kusanagi. Nice to meet you", Kei said in a quiet voice.

"I see. You two have the exact same last name in both pronunciation and characters as well. So, I would assume you two are related somehow?", Kamiya-sensei asked in a polite tone.

"We're cousins", Kyo and Kei responded in unison.

"I see. Well, it seems the three of us are new to this here at Taiyo High. Let's make our first year one to remember, okay?".

Both Kei and Kyo nodded in agreement.

"You may now take your seats", Kamiya-sensei informed her two students.

Both boys casually went back to their desks and sat down once more.

Kyo and Batsu exchanged angry glances once more, while the other boys (except Kyosuke, of course) looked upon their new teacher in sheer delight.

Kei slumped forward on his desk and and rested his head atop his two folded arms. He had a worrisome look on his face. "High School's going to be REALLLY tough on me from this day forward, huh?". He sighed to himself. "Helpless" adequately explains the emotions going through poor Kei's mind.

Kamiya-sensei then proceeded to take roll. She called on a bunch of names, and everyone would respond when called upon. Roll call went by without a hitch, until one name called delayed the process.

"Hibiki", Kamiya-sensei called out. No one responded.

"Hibiki!", Kamiya-sensei called out oncemore. Again, nobody responded.

"Ran Hibiki!", Kamiya sensei called out in an even louder voice.

"Here!", an energetic young girl's voice called back.

Ran Hibiki, Ace Repoter, who was missing the entire time Kei and Kyo had finally made it school, had seemingly materialized into her empty assigned desk like some teleportation ninja trick. In satisfaction, Ran chuckled to herself as she managed to save herself from a tardy.

"Good going, girl! It seems you haven't lost your touch at sneaking into school in a momment's notice! A rather handy skill if I do say so myself!", she grinned to herself. "With Gedo High coming our way, it's bound to get much more exciting here! But for now, I better print the story about the beatdown those delinquents suffered hours ago! You've outdone yourself this time, Ran! You've finally found the stories that'll make your name famous!". Ran Hibiki, Ace Repoter's face expressed sheer bliss. At this right, nothing would stop this passionate journalist from getting her big scoop.

End of Chapter 2

All Characters in this story are created by Capcom, SNK, and the guys who made Please Teacher!... inexplicably. While the story is loosely based on the Rival Schools Storyline, this fanfiction is a written product of me, Chicken Yuki. I hope you had fun.


	3. A Jump, Kick and Punch Away

In a high school far away in Japan, a few students are curiously looking over a newspaper. The Title reads:

Taiyo Press:

**We Kick Other Papers' Buts On a Daily Basis!**

The Opening Headliner reads:

Brave Brawler Dismantles Gedo Goons

A tall young woman with long blonde hair grinned in amusement. "Wow, orange head, didn't know you had it in you!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!", a rabid, orange-haired teenage boy shouted back.

"Says here a guy named Kyo creamed about half the student body of a delinquent school. All by himself. It certainly sounds like you!", she grinned rather mockingly.

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW I'VE BEEN HERE THIS ENTIRE TIME! I'VE NEVER BEEN NEAR NO STUPID DELINQUENT SCHOOL!", Orange-haired Kyo yelled.

"Relax, Kyo, it was just a joke! You know how many Kyos are running around Japan nowadays?", the blonde-haired girl laughed.

"Oh yeah! You know, you're REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF AGAIN!".

Orange-haired Kyo rose to his feet, ready fight. The amused young girl gave him one good punch and downed him easily. "Wow, that was easy. Guess I could take on three school's worth of goons, huh, Tohru-kun?".

A cheerful, browned-hair girl laughed. "I'm not sure about that, Uotani! But look at this picture a few pages back!"

The continuation of the headliner revealed a clear picture of one of this story's REAL heroes: Kyo Kusanagi. Not this random Kyo with the orange hair.

"Oh, him! Yeah, I think I remember that guy! We used to go to the same Junior High together! Now HE was a real fighter! I never could seem to take him down, but any other challenger who fought him went down hard! He some creepy flame powers, though, but he almost never used them... unless he got really pissed. Then that was awesome!" Uotani responded.

"HEY! THAT WAS CHEAP SHOT AND YOU KNOW IT!", Orange Hair Kyo got back on his feet in no time, ready to settle their age-long feud.

"Hah! You're no "Flame Boy", so this is gonna be easy, as usual!" Uotani retored. She definately looked ready to kick his ass once more.

"You make sick", Orange Hair Kyo scoffed.

"I know", Uotani simply grinned.

Little Tohru Honda simply laughed at this as the two opponents quickly got into fighting stances.

So then, life goes on in this somewhat typical high school filled with comical hi-jinx. Sure, there's also some prettyboy with grey hair, a creepy psychic girl with an unusually cute voice, an overly-stiff student council president who's WAAYYYYY to dedicated to his position, and an army of said prettyboy's fangirls with an established disturbing cult, but this has nothing to do with the REAL story at hand. This isn't even a Fruits Basket Fanfiction, for crying out loud! And yes, for the record, I don't own Fruits Basket.So for everybody wanting to get back to the real story, please accept my most sincerest apology.

Burning Justice!

The Kusanagi Chronicles

A Rival Schools and "Kusanagi" Fanfiction

Chapter 3:

A Jump, Kick and Punch Away

The school day approached its lunch period, and Kei is once again wandering the halls of Taiyo High. Poor Kei looks extremely uneasy. "That woman next door is my new teacher, there's a younger looking girl in our class, and to top it off, Kyo just beat up half of an entire dangerous school! I have a really bad feeling where this could be heading. What I'm wondering is, exactly how could Kamiya-sensei forget about what Kyo did?"

Indeed, how exactly would any normal being forget what Kyo pulled off? While Kei was helplessly watching in the background, Kyo was showing off his martial arts moves to her while bragging about beating up dozens of school punks in every school he got expelled from. Unlike the rumor about Kei being a elementary schoolgirl-dating perv, this was true. He even almost went as far as try to pull off his fire techniques in front of her, but Kei reacted just in time to pull him off. The only possible way she could even forget about that kind of thing is if she wasn't paying attention at all, and had something way more important going on in her head. But what could be more spectacular than a guy manipulating flames? Whatever must've been going through her mind, I guess...

So Kei continued to wander the halls as usual, until Kyo caught up to him. "Kei! Hey Kei! I got some great news!", Kyo shouted from behind.

Despite all the trouble his cousin was calling, Kei looked relieved. "Oh, hey, Kyo. What is it? Did you save a bunch of car insurance by switching to---"

"No, not that stupid joke! I think I finally found the ideal martial art for you!", Kyo said.

"What? Really? After spending a long time making this promise, you find the ideal martial art NOW!", Kei asked in frustration. "What about not letting me take that Saikyo-ryu correspondence course? Chairperson herself said it's a good style for beginners!".

Kyo shook his head. "Nah, nah! I heard about Saikyo-ryu! It's a martial art for clowns! I've heard a great deal about it, and they say it's practically useless as a form of self defense! Besides, the Master and Inventor of that style is Dan Hibiki. He's a friggin' creampuff who wears pink! PINK!".

Kei sighed. "Okay then, Kyo... what do you have in mind?".

Kyo grinned. "Glad you asked. Hey, Kyosuke, come over here!".

The cool and quiet Kyosuke Kagami of the Morale committee walked forth. He still didn't seem to be in the mood to talk, but he was willing to make an appearance, which was enough for his fan girls.

Kei groaned. "Kyo, please don't tell me you chose him just because he happens to have your name in his...".

Kyo shrugged. "I didn't really recognize that. But you know, maybe his "Kyo" in "Kyosuke" uses a different Kanji, but I'm sure people paying attention to this kind of stuff wouldn't really understand what we're blathering on about, so I'm going to stop that subject there".

He then turned to Kyosuke. "Y'know, I just figured that with this guy's calm attitude, I'm pretty sure he'd have the kind of patience to teach you martial arts. And anyone going to teach you will require LOTS of patience, considering your weak, wussy body!" he teased.

Kei groaned. "Can you quit calling me a wuss?" he whined.

"No", Kyo said apruptly. "Anyway, I went a round with him myself after he broke up a fight between Batsu and I, and, well... he's pretty damn good, Kei! I'm pretty sure you're capable enough to learn some of his moves! Of course, whether or not he decides to teach you any of his signature attacks is up to him, especially his nifty projectile. Which may actually suck if he decided to do so. I mean, I got through numerous battles without some stupid projectile! Ryu had his hadouken, Sagat had his Tiger Shot, and my rival Iori tosses purple fireballs on the ground! Not me, though! I rely on my fists! You, however, might need a projectile, seeing as how a hand-to hand brawl might likely be your downfall, my friend". Kyo started to laugh heartily to his intimated cousin. Kyo's starting to sound like a jackass, isn't he?

"Are you sure he agreed to this?", Kei groaned, " I mean, this guy barely even speaks. Maybe you misinterpreted a gesture or something!"

Kyo thought for a bit. "Well, that's true. People rarely hear him speak at all, but yeah, he actually did confirm this arrangement. I was all, "So, man, you wanna teach my cousin some martial arts?", and after a long pause, he was all,"sure", and that was about it".

Kyosuke noddded in agreement. "Yes... something like that", he confirmed.

Kei was a little started to actually hear Kyosule speak, but he recovered quickly.

"Yeah, you should probably do something about that twitch reaction, cousin. Kyosuke's going to be giving you plenty of directions. We can't have you twitching every time he instructs you, ya know". Kyo suggested.

Kei glared at Kyo with an acqward, tired, yet angry expression. He then turned to to Kyosuke, who didn't quite seem up to teaching him martial arts.

"... this is all very dubious", Kei said to himself.

"Oh, sorry Kei. I dunno what dubious means, but maybe I could look it up sometime. Anyway, have fun with Kyosuke, then! I'm gonna go show that Batsu Ichimonji who's boss!". Kyo walked off, looking very excited for his upcoming bout.

Kyosuke turned his head and clutched it for a few moments, looking really frustrated. He then immediately dismissed his thoughts and turned to look at his new pupil. "... you possess enormous potential... for being a great martial artist", he cooly noted.

Kei laughed nervously, unsure if Kyosuke's remark was even serious.

Kyosuke took a moment to adjust his glasses, then started walking off. "...Please come with me", he ordered. Reluctantly, Kei follwed behind.

On another note, Ace Reporter Ran Hibiki just happened to be listening in on the conversation. For some reason, the name "Dan Hibiki" made her shake in terror. Despite that, she continued walking onward, determined to get some quality scoops for the Taiyo News.

Kei and Kyosuke entered a room with special tatami flooring. It appeared to be a personal dojo.

"I've heard some things about the Kusanagi Clan, and their ability to wield flame", Kyosuke admitted. "Your cousin Kyo showed me some of that ability, and I was quite... intrigued". His narrow eyes carefully scanned his pupil. "I have a feeling you won't believe me when I say this, but... it seems you have some astounding capabilities with your flame as well".

Kei was definitely confused by this. Throughout most of his life, he remembered Kyo being able to wield his flame effortlessly, like a toy. Kei wasn't even part of the immediate family, so he couldn't even summon fire, much less wield it.

"Uh, Kyosuke-sensei. What are you talking about?", he asked.

"Trust me", Kyosuke assured his new pupil, "you have the Kusanagi Flame already. You just haven't been able to unleash it, yet".

He then walked to the other side of the room and stood very upright, almost at attention. Again, he adjusted his glasses. "For this first lesson, I am going to teach you most of the basic martial arts. Fundamentals are key to everything, especially martial arts", he stated, "but I am also curious in seeing if you can tap into your ki, so after the first thirty minutes, I will show you the secret to my special techniques. I am... curious to see what results your variation of those attacks will be...".

Kei looked nervous, but was relieved that he will finally get to learn some martial arts. Many bad things have happened to him in the past, and he always lacked an adequate form of defense, so he has plenty of reasons to be excited.

Thier sesion began with Kyosuke teaching him some simple kicking and punching methods.

Although Kei wasn't getting so much power out of his strikes, his movements were impressively crisp and swift

Kyosuke then showed him some throws, which required a personal demonstration, meaning lots of pain for Kei Kusanagi. Somehow, Kei always managed the strength to get back up. After being shown the throw a few more times, it was Kei's turn to throw Kyosuke around. Kei struggled a little with this first, but then he got the hang up it, being able to throw Kyosuke a few feet away and into the air. Unfortunately, this wasn't too fair when the tables were turned, especially when Kyosuke could easily make a back flip recovery in midair each time.

After a few more throws, Kei and Kyosuke went into meditation. Kei really liked this the most, although on occasion, Kei accidentally fell asleep with images of both the beautiful new teacher and the mysterious cute brunette girl who watched the slaughter at Gedo High along with him. Kyosuke, being the nice guy that he is, didn't smack him upside the head in religious fashion, but took a more patient approach and waited for him to wake up.

"Did you have a nice sleep?", Kyosuke asked unperturbed.

Kei rubbed his eyes, then, after gaining full consciousness, apologized to Kyosuke in a panic.

"Alright, now that you are well rested, I shall begin teaching you some of my special techniques", he announced.

First, Kyosuke shows Kei his Cross Cutter projectile technique. He waved his hand together and shot two mauve fireballs in unison. One went higher and the other went lower. The two then joined together mid-distance to form a crest.

After two demonstrations, Kei had to try it himself. The first time, he concentrated really hard, waved his hands, and nothing came out.

"Try again", Kyosuke commanded.

This time, Kei concentrated even harder on making the flame. Again, nothing was produced.

"Don't try and force out the ki. Let it flow from your body. Try again, and relax this time", Kyosuke suggested.

This time, Kei concentrated again, but his body wasn't as quite as tense, though he was still nervous and desperate to release some form of energy. He made the motion for the Cross Cutter again, but this time, only one really tiny fireball went only about a few inches from his body, then dissipated.

"Oh, I did something! Am I getting the technique right?", Kei said excitedly.

"That WAS a projectile of sorts, but it wasn't actually the Cross Cutter. It's a technique Martial Artists call, the 'Gadouken", Kyosuke explained.

"So, then I at least did something correct then?", Kei asked.

"If you're learning Saikyo-ryu, then you're making wonderful progress", Kyosuke said in a sarcastic tone. Although it's really hard to tell with the way he speaks... maybe he was serious after all. "The point of the Cross Cutter technique is to gather a great amount of ki to be split and released upon summoning. It can act as an anti-air maneuver when used properly as well, making it fairly versatile", he explained.

Kei noded. "Okay, it's just... I have a really hard time having it come out properly. Do you have any other tips, sensei?".

Kyosuke thought for a bit. "Most good martial arts techniques are about releasing, not pushing. It seems you are pushing too hard. I think that perhaps a decent method of release would be to focus on someone or something that really frustrates you, as if you are intending to strike that target", he explained.

"Right, got it!", Kei said. He then focused on gathering the energy again. He tried to think of a face that would rile him up enough that he would actual strike out. Interestingly enough, he envisioned Kyo's face. He then waved his arms, then a crimson version of the Cross Cutter release, which created a gigantic roaring flame when the two initial waves joined together instead of Kyosuke's purple crescent.

Kyosuke was astounded. Or at least seemed astounded. Again, it's difficult to pick up on Kyosuke's emotion, since he's so quiet and poker-faced. Well, he almost twitched, then nodded to himself silently, if that's a gesture of astoundment,

"That is most definitely the Kusanagi Flame", Kyosuke said to himself. Again, he adjusted his glasses, then he calmly walked toward Kei.

While it is still uncertain whether or not Kyosuke was amazed, Kei certainly was. "Wow... did I just... do that on my own?", he said, completely startled.

"Very interesting variation. Just remember that feeling you had when you released it, and you should be just fine", Kyosuke commented.

Speechless, Kei simply nodded.

"Now then, with that done, now it's time I teach you the Gen'ei kick". He then jumps in the air and does a backflip kick that allowed to gain even more air and defy gravity. He then landed smoothly. "This is perhaps the most difficult technique from my arsenal of moves, but it is an ideal anti-air maneuver. Watch again, and please take any necessary mental notes". Kyosuke pulls of yet another perfect Gen-ei kick, with another smooth landing. "Carefully go through the motion in your head first, then try it yourself".

Kei tries to picture how the movement of the kick, and tries to get a decent feeling of performing it in the air. He then starts to attempt the maneuver.

His first attempt, he jumped in the air, and attempted to back flip, he ended up falling on his back. HARD.

The second attempt in the air, he made it halfway through the technique. He nearly fell on his head, but he managed to further his flip and landed face first instead.

His third attempt came really close, but then he couldn't position himself correctly for the fall and landed on his knees.

A few more attempts later, he continually made the same mistake that had him landing on his face. His "progress" showed with the numerous bruises in that particular part of his body.

To be completely honest, it would take a miracle in real life for ANYONE to perform that technique, unless you were some experienced ninja.

Kyosuke adjusted his glasses and decided to intervene on his student's numerous attempts. "Make sure to take advantage of the gliding motion", Kyosuke instructed, "Focus your ki across your entire body, and you should be able to find the perfect landing form".

Although his body was beaten soundly by his numerous other attempts, Kei was determined. He leapt up into the air once more to perform the attack. This time, he made a spectacular gliding double black flip moving forward... only to land on his back once again.

"Ow! Ow!", Kei cried out. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to ever do this, sensei!", he admitted.

Kyosuke stood over his seemingly-defeated student. "I'm sure you'll be able to pick up on this attack... in time".

Kei let out a loud groan. He wasn't sure how long he could take this. He was happy enough to learn the Cross Counter technique awhile back, but this Gen'ei kick stuff seems to be way too much for him.

"I suppose you have made significant process in the Gen'ei kick thus far. How about we move on to my most famous technique, the Raijin Uppercut? It requires the most amount of ki to use, but it requires the least amount of concentration than my other techniques, and is actually very easy to use", he explained?

"WHAT!", Kei leapt out of his rested stated. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU HAD A REALLY EASY SPECIAL MOVE TO TEACH ME ALL THIS TIME, AND YOU SPENT MOST OF IT TEACHING ME THE MORE DIFFICULT ATTACKS?".

"Exactly", Kyosuke noted, "it is important to understand the fundamentals of controlling ki before recklessly throwing it about. If one was to use a technique that easily conjured up ki without the proper training, he may causing more harm to himself than your opponent", he explained.

"WHAT ABOUT THE FUNDAMENTALS OF NOT BEATING YOURSELF UP!", Kei whined.

Kyosuke was about to respond when Chairperson ran into the dojo. "Kei! Kyosuke! Come quickly! Some guys from Gedo High are looking to cause trouble at the schoolyard!", she cried.

"It seems there is an emergency", Kyosuke noted. "We will finish our lesson another time".

"Yes, sensei!", Kei shouted. To be perfectly honest, he was relieved he didn't have to repeatedly humiliate himself anymore.

The two of them quickly ran towards the school entrance to see the trouble, with Chairperson shortly following suit.

Many Taiyo High Students watched helplessly as Akira, Gan, and Edge from Gedo High marched towards the school.

"ALRIGHT, WIMPS! HEAR ME OUT! I WANT KYO KUSANAGI AND BATSU ICHIMONJI RIGHT HERE THIS INSTANT! GEDO HIGH IS CALLING 'EM OUT!", Akira shouted.

"That's right!", Edge grinned, "Our boss has been gone for a long time now. We're lookin' for some answers, and we're lookin' to kick every one of your asses! I'm especially lookin' forward to nailing Batsu's for payback!".

Gan simply stood there looking menacingly. He isn't really good at shouting threatening things.

"C'MON KYO! AFRAID YOU CAN'T TAKE OUT ONE MORE GEDO PUNK! GUESS IT DOESN'T TAKE MUCH EFFORT TO PROVE HOW MUCH OF A WEAKLING YOU ARE! I ALREADY KNOW HOW MUCH OF A FAKE YOU ARE!", Akira shouted out.

Pissed, Kyo Kusanagi ran off to face the Gedo gangsters, with Batsu Ichimonji tagging along.

The two of them stood right across from the menacing three in fighting positions, ready for a showdown.

"Looks like OUR fight will have to wait", Kyo growled.

"Agreed", Batsu said.

A panicked Hinata jumped to Batsu's arms, refusing to let go of her embrace.

"Batsu, dear!", Hinata cried, "Please let me fight alongside you this time! I've gotten much stronger than the last time! You won't even have to worry about me! We can take them on together!".

"No can do kiddo", Batsu groaned, "Just sit this one out and wait for Kyosuke to get here. The new guy and I should be able to handle them in the mean time".

Kyo nodded in agreement. "This isn't a brawl for a little girl. These guys are thugs. Who knows what kind of lameass tricks they have in store. Just leave it to us".

"BATSUU! YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT! LET... ME... FIGHT!", Hinata whined.

Kei and Kyosuke soon arrived on the scene. Kei took strong notice at the angry Akira. Something about him was very familiar.

"Hey Kyosuke, wanna lend a hand?", Batsu asked his comrade-in-arms.

"Will Kusanagi be joining this fight?", Kyosuke asked.

"Sure", Batsu responded, "it seems Kyo here has a score to settle with these punks", Batsu answered.

"Then I will not be necessary", Kyosuke responded. "Hinata should be safe with the two of you".

"WHAT! HINATA!", Batsu shouted. "But... but Hinata isn't as powerful as us!".

Hinata pouted and got into fighting position alongside Kyo and Batsu. "I'll show you that I'm just as strong as you guys!".

"K.. .Kyosuke, what are you saying? She'll just hold us back! Kyosuke, c'mon! Join in!".

Kyosuke simply closed his eyes. Kei looked even more bewildered than Hinata's concerned "boyfriend". "W-w-what are you doing? Hinata's just a girl! She'll get killed by those guys!", he shouted.

"Relax", Kyosuke uttered. "You both overestimate the power of Gedo's fighters and underestimate Hinata's determination. This battle may prove to be a useful experience for you, Kei. Now pay attention".

Kei groaned helpless. "This school is nuts, isn't it? That's the only reasonable explanation I can see right now".

"Alright Akira, or whatever you name is, it's time I bash your brains out!", Batsu threatened while pointing his fist at the mysterious biker man.

Akira scoffed. "I'm not after you, I wanna peace of the one who disgraced my name!". He pointed his red gloved finger towards an antsy Kyo.

"Oh, so that's how it is, huh?", Kyo shouted back. "Alright. I'll take you on. Maybe you should've let me hold on to that special helmet of yours. I'm pretty I could've made you look REALLY good!".

Akira and Kyo cautiously approached each other.

"Batsu, I owe you a serious beatdown!", Edge sneered. "My knives thirst for your blood!".

"Bring it, Broomy!", Batsu shouted. "Your little toys mean nothing to me!".

"THE NAME'S EDGE, BASTARD!", Edge shouted across the schoolyard. "IT'S ABOUT TIME I MAKE YOU REMEMBER IT!".

Batsu and and Edge both rushed each other head on.

"Alright then, I guess it's just me and the big guy, right? How did that one saying go: the bigger they are, the harder they fall right? Don't worry, I'm going to make it a REALLY hard fall for you, then, tubby!".

Gan made a really hardy laugh. "I'm the district's top Summo, pipsqueak! One day I'm looking forward to gain tutelage under the great E. Honda! You think you honestly think you stand a chance against me?".

"You're nothing but a really big target! It'll be easy to take you on!", Hinata shouted.

"Come, then!". Gan stomped both his feet, causing an earth-shaking rumble. He then squatted to assume a proper summo stance. "DUSKOI!", he shouted with great resolve.

Surprisingly, as Kyosuke watched this dramatic display, his right eye squinted a little.

"Don't they realize how much of a waste of time their useless banter is? Do they really think it makes them sound that much cooler? They have no clue how foolish they all truly sound", he thought to himself.

Kei sighed to himself. "I knew Kyo's outing from before would cause some sort of future ruckus. And now here were are now. He's facing down three of their toughest fighters, and I doubt they'll go down as easily as the rest. Especially when they're after revenge".

Kei bent his body forward and let his loose arms sway in the air. "We're just going to get into more trouble at this rate. This sucks!".

Kei eyed the mysterious biker again. Something about his presence really bothered him. "I know I saw Kyo in a similar outfit earlier, but I can't get this out of my mind. For some reason, there's just something REALLY familiar about that biker who calls himself Akira. I wonder why?".

Kei Kusanagi spent some time pondering this conundrum, while Kyosuke stood witness as the fighting was about to begin. Chairperson simply watched on in amazement.

Kyo, Batsu, and Hinata stood side by side, right across from Akira, Edge, and Gan, all in their respectable fighting stances. All six had a fire in their eyes. Their showdown was inevidable.

Meanwhile, Ran Hibiki was on the scene with her trusty camera at her side. "Awesome... awesome... this is just AWESOME!", she shouted at the top of her lungs. "Ran Hibiki: Journalist Extraordinaire is on the job once again! That's right! Taiyo High is getting a REALLY special treat, thanks to yours truly! Now to get in there to get some AMAZING shots for the paper! Everybody smile now! I sure will be!". Without a moment to spare, Ace Repoter Ran Hibiki rushed towards the battlefield with only the big scoop on her mind.

Secretly, the male Taiyo students who weren't as close to the fighting grounds were drooling over Ran Hibiki, but they don't matter to the story at all. They're never going to fight in this story, or even make a move on Ran, so they're boring and insignifacnt.

In unrestrained excitement, Ran Hibki shouted out "Saikyo!". This has definitely been a lucky day for her.

End of Chapter 3

All Characters in this story are created by Capcom, SNK, and the guys who made Please Teacher!... inexplicably. While the story is loosely based on the Rival Schools Storyline, this fanfiction is a written product of me, Chicken Yuki. I hope you had fun.


	4. Beating Up Is Hard To Do

In the Principal's Office of the illlustrious Justice High, two huge men look ready to square off.

One of the tall men had cool and confident look on his face, topped with short black spiky hair. He wore a long black trenchcoat with really big boots. He was clenching his fists rather tightly.

The other is an ever bigger man, who also happened to be wide as well. His face was covered with untamed, white lion's mane hair and beard . He wore a yellow business blazer with matching pants. Most unusual of all are his hands, which appeared more like claws than anything.

The large man in the black trenchcoat dug his right hand into his pocket, and raised his left fist in a threatening pose.

At the same time, the fearsome beast of a man in yellow reached into one of his own pockets, while positioning his other hand, looking prepared to claw out his adversary.

All of a sudden, the silence was broken when the man in black shouted, "LET US TALK... WITH OUR FISTS!".

Soon, both large men whipped out their pocketed hands, and their long awaited epic struggle finally begisn... with socket puppets.

Wednesday afternoon was sock puppet day as usual in the office of Justice High. At this time, these two prominent figure would always communicate with each other using sock puppets, relieving the overwhelming stress that their positions bring. It's an unusual method to be sure, but it is also theraputic, so don't diss it.

The one in the black trenchcoat was missing Gedo High Gang Leader, Daigo Kazama. Before his time, Gedo High was not only lawless, but disorganized, with many delinquents doing whatever they want whenever they felt like it. It was by Daigo's efforts alone, that Gedo High's unruly student body was tamed, and its numerous warring gangs were united into one, complex crime syndicate. So much for making Gedo High a safer place.

The larger man was the infamous Justice High Principla, Raizo Imawano. Secretly, he was one a secret ninja clan's most dangerous associates, but he decided to leave for the sake of serving a higher purpose. He felt that he could spread the ideals of justice through education, and so he built his own High School from the ground up, appropriately naming it Justice High, inexplicably using the actual english term "Justice". The Japanese must really start loving english for some reason.

And so, after Daigo and Raizo got done with their weekly showing of Rival Schools: Sock Puppet Theatre, the two large men fianlly sat down to talk about the business at hand.

"Ah, Daigo, my good man", Raizo called out in a low, yet jolly voice, "it is always good to do sock puppets with a man of fellow ambition!", he laughed.

"As do I, Principal, as do I", Daigo agreed in a rough, husky tone. "It seems that we continously improve our acting skills with each new episode we do. Maybe if we keep this going, we could perhaps we could gain confidence enough to do woman voices!".

"With our clearly manly voices?", Raizo roared. "Hardly! We're most certainly the most manly men in this entire school district! It would require experience beyond our entire lifetime before we can pull that off!". Both large men gave a hearty laugh.

"Anyway, you know what else we have come to discuss", Raizo said in a grim tone, "all the mysterious student disappearances in the surrounding schools", he growled, "something is obviously very suspicious".

Daigo nodded. "I must apologize more mysteriously disappearing from my followers, but this kind of thing deserved my immediate attention. With some of the assaults I experienced on the way here, I felt you were the only one I could turn to", Daigo explained. "My little Akira can be a bit soft at times, and can be especially vulnerable without my prescience. For Akira, I may fear the worst".

Raizo nodded. "And it is with a similar concern that I have for my students. This brainwashing project is slowly becoming an epidemic in the surrounding district, I fear it will eventually takes us all if we leave it alone any longer. I wasted no time into sending my most trusted subordinates, Hideo and Kyoko, to investigate the cause".

"Teachers...", Daigo grumbled. "But I've heard the martial arts prowess of this Hideo, and Kyoko isn't half-bad herself, it seems".

Raizo nodded again. "Of course, they're good! I wouldn't send in some two-bit shmoes to do dirty work like this! A regular teacher would be creamed by those brainwashed nutcases!", he roared while slamming his mighty fist on his desk, which surprisingly remained intact. Perhaps he had experience with smashing his desks with his fists before, so he must've had this one especially made for him.

"Very well then", Daigo said. "I heard Taiyo High's Hayato has been investigating as well. If it goes too far, the best fighters from every school will be in an uproar, trying to investigate with their own assumptions", he said in grave concern.

"In other words: Chaos... a radical free-for-all between all the schools", Raizo said in shock. "That is why it is up to the two of us to find this brainwashing fiend and bash his skull in as soon as possible!", he yelled.

"Yes, it seems most fitting", Daigo said while going in a thinking posture. "We are the strongest men of the Battle District, after all. We've got this fists, we've got the power, and we've got the size. When we succeed in solving this problem...", Daigo sized.

"Exactly..." Raizo confirmed. "We could have a beat-em-up game starring the two of us, Raizo shouted. "You remember Mike Haggar, Guy, and Cody from Metro City of the United States, right! After they became heroes, beating up a bunch of Mad Gear Street thugs, they made a video game in their honor called "Final Fight", based off of their exploits!", he yelled.

"Yes, and with the two of us running around the screen, they would have to come up with REALLY BIG bosses, just compensate for our naturally large bodies", Daigo said. "We'd probably be beating up generic school thugs ourselves, hopefully much different looking from my Gedo followers. What kind of message would that kind of game send, having the Boss beat up all of his followers without a care in the world? Anyway, Let's just hope that the guy behind it happens to be pretty big and powerful compared to us. It wouldn't be entertaining to beat the snot out of some wafer of a toothpick for the climactic battle! That would be boring and stupid!", Daigo shouted.

Soon, the door opening to the principal's office creaked open. A menacing voice laughed aloud to announce his presence. "Oh, don't worry. I may not be as huge and ripped as the two of you, but I'm powerful enough to make for an entertaining battle".

Raizo turned to face their mysterious foe. "Y... you!", he shouted while pointing his claw of a hand outside of the door.

Both large men charged the office entrance Their screams of pain shortly followed, with the entire office roaring with a deadly flame. Soon there was no trace left of supposedly the two most powerful men of the Battle District. All that filled the office was a ravaging flame, and the menacing laughter from before.

After the fire burned for minutes, the maniacal laughter stopped. The mysterious figure paused to think for a second. "Hmmm... I should probably put out this fire to take suspicion off of myself, huh?".

Burning Justice!

The Kusanagi Chronicles

A Rival Schools and "Kusanagi" Fanfiction

Chapter 4:

Beating Up Is Hard To Do

Without warning, Kyo ran towards his biking-clad opponent and tried to grab his chest in the process, but Akira jumped back and delivered a palm thrust to Kyo's instead, sending him back a few feet. Kyo than again rushed forth, but this time with flaming hooks, with all three hitting the target. Akira then countered with double jumping crescent kick, followed up with another palm thrust.

Meanwhile, Edge was having fun trying to nail his opponent with knives, but Batsu was having too much fun sidestepping each one.

"I've had enough of this", Batsu shouted.

Batsu then tried to run towards his opponent, but Edge again threw his knife. "KIAI DAN!", Batsu shouted as a blue energy bullet knocked the knife away.

"OH S!", Edge shouted, but he would still not give up his knive-throwing stradegy. He threw yet another one with deadly accuracy.

"KIAI DAN!". Yet another energy bullet neutralized a knive. Edge was about to double-up on the assault when Batsu seemed to anticipated this, as Edge was nailed with another Kiai Dan that followed shortly after the other. With Edge momentarily stunned, Batsu ran up to his foe to deliver a necessary punishment. "GUTS UPPERCUT!". Batsu delivered a ki-enchanced uppercut which sent his foe flying. He then jumped up to deliver an aerial fury of punches and kicks, and sent him to the canvas with one powerful smash. Batsu clearly has the upper hand in this fight.

With the fight between Hinata and Gan, the battling schoolgirl kept kicking off her shoes to use as projectiles against the oversized summo. Each time a shoe would hit Gan, a new pair would mysteriously rematerialize on her feet. It seems like an unusual maneuver, but it did sem to do some damage against anyone she used it against, so it wasn't exactly useless. Still, it's a very unusual attack.

Unofrunatley, Gan just kept slapping away all the shoes, rendering them useless. "What? Is that all you can do?" Gan taunted, "I thought you promised me a challenge!".

Hinata growled to herself. "If only I had Sakura teach me the Hadouken! I know I have to keep my distance if I want to be safe, but all my other moves require me to get close! This isn't good!".

Gan then gave a hearty laugh. "Such cowardice! A true warrior would face his opponent head on!". Gan then slowly ran towards his oppnent.

Hinata then slapped her forhead an gave a frustrated growl. "Fine, FINE! I'll try to settle this fight hand-to-hand then!". Only slightly daunted, Hinata ran towards her oppenent at full speed.

Edge was pretty much fighting a loosing battle. Sure, Edge actually has a few special techniques of his own, with a fighting ability better than the average thug, including some gravity-defying summersault kick, but nothing has been serving him well in the fight. In fact, he's the one being served at the moment.

Edge pulled off his summersault kick, but Batsu leapt back, side-stepped, and gave him a good punch in the gut. Edge again went for his summersault kick, with the same result costing him. "Damn it! Stand still, f'n jackass!", Edge shouted out loud. This time, Edge decided to get up close and personal with his opponent, and go for his summersault kick, but Batsu decided to cut him off. "KIAI-DAN!", and a ki bullet nails Edge hard to his chest. Edge seems to be a man of habbit, but it isn't doing much for him in this battle.

Without giving him any time to recover, Batsu continued his assault. He quickly hit him with his Ryusei kick; a short flying leap followed up by two kicks coming frove above. He then followed up with his Guts Uppercut, and then another perfect aerial beatdown. When Edge got up, he was immediately met with another Guts Uppercut, and then he faced a few more punches and kicks in the air.

Batsu took a few steps back and shrugged. "Ya know, you kept trying the same maneuver over and over again, then you switched into repeating another damn attack. I figured, 'I'm done dodging your lameass attacks', so I decided to continually beat your ass into submission in the same exact way. How am I doing so far?".

Lying with his face to the floor, Edge barely managed to raise his right hand with a thumbs up.

"Well now, you look just about beaten. Guess it's time I finish this up, then!", Batsu grinned.

All that Edge's body could manage was to tremble with fear in reaction to Batsu's last comment. Despite all of his tough talk and swearing, Edge ultimately couldn't hold his own against a battle ready Batsu. There was really nothing left of the infamous broom head of Gedo High. The only thing that could make this worse for poor Edge is if anyone, Batsu or some random punk in the audience, happened to his real name, "Eiji Yamada" as he was about to receive some super pummeling. Luckily for Edge, his full name isn't exactly common knowledge.

In the background, Ran Hibiki was not wasting this photo op as she was snapping up every picture of the fights she could get. She then put her primary focus on the massacre that Batsu just delivered to Edge. She then got out a pen and wrote some notes to herself. "Batsu Ichimonji, after dodging knife after knife, summersault kick after summersault kick, wails on Gedo punk Eiji Yamada to a pulp. That's right, Gedo's knife guy's true name is Eiji Yamada! Y'know, you can't really dig much deeper than that!", Ran said to herself. NOW Edge's ultimate humiliation would be inevitable.

Batsu then calmly walked towards his opponent's beaten body, picked it up, then tossed it in the air. "ZENKAI GUTS UPPERCUT!", Batsu yelled, as he sent Edge flying with a super-charged version of his Guts Uppercut attack. The battle was pretty much over at that point. "I delayed my battle with Kyo for THIS? If I wanted this much of a workout, I would've just beaten up an actual broom", Batsu scoffed. The triumphant warrior then walked away, without much of a sense of fulfillment.

Hinata's fight wasn't going so well. While she had the speed advantage in this battle, Gan had endurance and sheer power at his side.

"SHOUYOU KEN!", Hinata shouted as she sent a rushing uppercut at the towering figure, but it didn't seem to do much to him. Gan then smacked her aside. Hinata then recovered to get behind Gan and deliver yet another Shoyouken, but to no avail. Again, Gan managed to react and smack her again, this time following it up with three hand pounds. Again, fighting habbits seem to be taking a toll in a match.

Hinata groaned in frustration and pain as she looked upon her mighty opponent, miracously unscathed from the numerous beatings she tried to give him. "I can't hurt him with my shoes, and my up close special techniques were doing little damage to his big gut! How am I supposed to win this battle? And how come my shoes aren't doing a thing to him? My shoes ALWAYS hurt people!", she shouted. She then stood for a moment to evaluate her opponent. Her gaze begun from Gan's great girth, and scanned all the way up to his relatively small head. "I got it!", Hinata shouted. She then lept up high into the air and started kicking off her shoes at Gan again, this time aiming at his face. Hinata's initial pair nailed on target, and just when she was about to SOMEHOW send a third and final shoe to his nose, Hinata felt an invisible force which seemed to jab her in the cheek and knocked her out of the sky, but she made a nice recovery landing. "What the heck was that!", Hinata asked herself. She then shrugged it off to got ready and engage her foe once more.

Expert Journalist Ran Hibiki laughed nervously as she took some unusual looking film out of her trusty camera. "Ahahaha, Whoops! That was my Special Film! Now's not the right time to be using that!", she chuckled to herself. She then reloaded her camera and proceeded to snap pictures for her paper. "I REALLY hope that didn't do serious damage to Hinata! I wanted to get a good fight out of this, not sabotage it!".

Gan felt that one surprise attack was just one too many, so he decided to go on the offense and tried to clutch his foe into his grasp, but Hinata leaped over arms with little effort.

"ENBU KYAKU!"

Hinata delivered a flaming whirlwind kick to Gan's face and landed safely on the ground afterwards.

Gan staggered backwards, unable to focus on the battle. He tried to regain his concentration and pay Hinata back for her recent comeback, but all the damage he received earlier suddenly overwhelmed him. Although Gan had done some significant damage to Hinata during most of their exchanges, Hinata's drive to win was just too strong to give in, and handed her the perfect chance at victory. Hinata quickly took notice at Gan's moment of weakness and struck. She leapt up into the air to deliver

"RASEN ENBU KYAKU!".

Flaming Energy surrounded her as she spun at a rapid pace, delivering a huge amount of hurt to the aspiring summo wrestler. Hinata's ultimate Burning Vigor attack was just too much, and the mighty titan finally took a fall.

Hinata stood by her fallen foe, folding her arms and tapped her foot, waiting to see if she finished her opponent for good. A few seconds went by, and Gan was still out cold. Triumphantly Hinata jumped up and down in excitement. "Yaata! I did it! I did it!". At full speed, she ran headlong into Batsu's arms, still celebrating her recent victory. "I did it, Batsu! I defeated the big guy! I told you I was a good fighter!".

Batsu scratched the back of his head and groan. "Can we really call these victories?", Batsu thought to himself. "Broomhead was a wimp, and all Hinata had to do was exploit the fat guy's one weakness and repeatedly pound on it. If that were me fighting him, he would've felt the effects of my Guts ki immeadetly!". He then looked at the huge, fallen body, and back at the small and spry Hinata, who was busy doing a victory dance. Batsu then shrugged. "Okay, well... I guess her victory does say something about her progress". He then turned has back and searched the area. "Still, I wonder how my buddy Kyo's doing?".

Indeed, out of all the battles, Kyo & Akira's still remained, and appeared to be the most impressive bout of all. Kyo's furious fists met Akira's fierce some kung fu. Flaming punches were immediately exchanged with spectacular kicks, fists, and palm thrusts. Neither fighter backed down in the fight, and neither were able to gain a clear advantage over the other. It was poetry in motion.

Kei Kusanagi was especially impressed with this battle. "Wow... I didn't know a fight could be like this. I'm used to Kyo's merciless, one-sided slug fests, but this is... different", he said in amazement.

His teacher Kyosuke nodded. "When worthy foes meet, and their techniques blend in harmony, a fight can truly become an art form", he expressed with some pride in his tone.

Kei nodded. While Kei had watched Kyo fight and spar numerous times with his flaming boxing, there was something about Akira's technique that really caught his attention. While his kung fu consited of lots of fast, furious movement and power, there was an undeniable grace to his movement. Every little stance and strike was almost like a choreographed dance. Kei was completly in awe. "Maybe... maybe that's the kind of martial arts I should be getting into", he thought to himself.

As Kyo went in for a flaming hook, radiant energy flowed from Akira's extended palm, sending Kyo flying.

Kyo made a quick recovery, but Akira tried to intercept and made a diving kick.

Kyo quickly jumped over and turned to punish Akira for his whiffed attack. He ran towards the biker, grabbed him by the chest, and send him away with a flaming uppercut.

Akira clutched his chest for a moment, then got back up, retaliating with a rising kick, knocking back Kyo once more.

Kyo took a moment to catch his breath, then looked across at his opponent, noticing that Akira is also breathing hard.

"This battle has gone on too long", Kyo thought to himself. "Neither of us is gaining the edge, and now we're both reaching our limits. I can't afford to drag this out any further, and if I bet anything, this Akira guy's thinking the same thing".

Both faced each other and got into fighting positions once again. Kyo felt more confident in going on the offensive, so he rushed headlong at Akira. Instead of running to meet his challenge head on, Akira went into a strong defensive stance. He then outstretched both arms and started focusing his ki towards his hands. "Okay, if you wanna do it that way, here's my response". Akira was getting ready to perform his Burning Vigor attack.

Noticing his opponent's stance, Kyo stopped mid-run and skidded a few feet, stopping a fair distance from Akira. "Oh crap! He was planning on using that to finish me off, huh? Guess it's time to show him a trick of my own then!". Kyo then held his right hand behind him in a fist. Burning energy started accumulating around his fist, gradually building up to incredible proportions. Kyo decided to go for a super move of his own.

Soon, both fighter's energy arrived at their peak, and both unleashed their respective trump cards.

"HYAAGH!"

"KIKOU KAI!"

Kyo unleashed a devastating flame, while Akira unleashed a huge ball of ki. When both attacks connected, the powers neutralized each other, and the resulting force sent Kyo and Akira flying in the opposite directions. But fighters were far too exhausted to continue, and the fight ended in a draw.

Akira looked towards his fallen comrades and lowered his head in shame. While there was no definite victor in his independent battle, it was clear that the overall struggle was Gedo's loss.

In desperation, Akira's beaten body barely stood up, and was shaking from the shock it received. "WE MAY HAVE LOSS THIS BATTLE, BUT I STILL DEMAND SOME INFORMATION!", he shouted with stalwart authority.

Batsu shrugged. "Your flunkies lost big time, so you still have to play the tough guy, huh? You and Kyo might've fought an interesting battle, but this looks rather pathetic".

Akira then pointed a quivering finger at Batsu, but was still clearly enraged. "BATSU! I DEMAND YOU TELL ME WHAT MY BROTHER WAS DOING HERE!", he shouted.

Batsu thought for a minute, remembering a big guy in a black trench coat he talked to a long time ago. "Oh, oh yeah... your boss Daigo, right? Sure... the guy just came up to me all of a sudden, and I felt thrilled to fight him and accept a challenge, but apparently, that wasn't the case. He just sorta walked up to me and said, 'Batsu Ichiomnji, right? I heard you're a pretty tough'. We then stared at each other for a minute, which pissed me off, 'cause I felt like he was looking down at me like some weakling. Anyway, he then turned away and said, 'If there is no news of my return to Gedo in a few days, come to Justice High', and walked away. Yeah, it still pisses me off that he didn't even bother fighting me! He was a pretty tough-looking guy, but I'm sure I could take him! I mean, I just threw one of his flunkies around like a washcloth!", Batsu said as he walked over a battered and bruised Edge.

Kyo flinched at the name of the guy he's been searching for all this time. "Daigo Kazama? Justice High? This may sound like a crazy concept, but Daigo just might be there! I should probably head there right now!", he thought to himself, but then all the pain from the fight washed over him as soon as he got up. "As soon as I recover from this fight... damn it!".

Although Akira was very frustred by Gedo's loss, he was grateful enough to get this latest update on his big brother. He tried to gather his fallen foes together, but they were just too worn out, and too heavy to even carry. Disgusted, Akira had to retreat on his own.

"WE'LL SETTLE THIS NEXT TIME, TAIYO HIGH! ESPECIALLY YOU, KYO KUSANAGI!". And with that, Akira staggered off in pain.

Batsu then went to congratulate his fellow classmate, Kyo. "Hey, man! That was pretty badass of you! That Akira guy nearly gave you a beating, but you just took it to the chin and payed it all back with interest!".

Kyo groaned in pain. "Akira's fighting style... felt too controlled to belong to a simple biker. The last person I ever fought with a resolve like that was a Tae Kwon Do Master named Kim Kapwan! Yeah, sure, Tae Kwon Do is mostly a bunch of kicks, and Kung Fu actually has a variety of strikes and defense maneuvers, but there was just something about those two guys I felt were appropriate. They just felt tough to fight... in the same sort of way", he said while trying to think out his words. Yeah, I don't get what he's trying to say, either. And I'm the fanfic author.

Kyo got up, and staggered, struggling to get around the school yard. He then raised his hand up triumphantly has has he waddled around like a penguin "Kei! Kei!", he cried out, "This is great! I just had an awesome battle against the guy I was impersonating earlier, and then Batsu here just happened to have the lead I needed in finding that Daigo person I've been searching for all this time! How knew! Anyway, as soon as my bruises are healed, we're going to Justice High! Kei! Kei? ... Kei!". Apparently, his cousin was nowhere to be found.

Kyosuke calmly and quietly tapped Kyo on the back, which startled him. "Ahhh-- Oh, hey Kyosuke! Where's your star apprentice, by the way!", he asked.

Kyosuke shurged, then explained, "Our training session was a bit rough on him, so after has done watching your fights, he went off to get some fresh air".

"Oh, alright! Well, it's his loss! Poor Kei's going to miss the fight of the millennium if he doesn't get his butt back here in time!". Kyo then clumsily wandered into the Taiyo High Building to recuperate, with Batsu, Hinata, Kyosuke, and Chairperson not far behind.

Meanwhile, Kei inexplicably wandered away from the main building while still in the vicinity of the campus. He had quite a bit on his mind. "Man, that battle between Kei and the biker guy was close! And that technique the biker used looked really cool! Too bad he's the bad guy! The only chance I would have at trying to learn that kung fu right now would be to approach him and simply ask to be his pupil. Not much chance of success there, though. Taiyo High's practically his arch-enemy, and I would have to sneak into that school full of delinquents! Maybe I should try and stick with Kyosuke, and hope I don't have to beat myself up as bad as I did before. Man, do I hate the position that I'm in! I'm not even sure if I want to continue learning martial arts anymore!". Kei gave a deep sigh and wandered forth with his body bent forward.

Some distance away, Akira managed to take off to running speed as he's making his getaway. "Justice High!", he thought to himself, "Justice High... that's where I need to go to find my brother! But I feel something might've happened to him! This is bad! I have to see him sooner! I need to make it to Justice High before the worst will befall of him! Hold on, brother, Akira's coming to see you again!". In his sprint, Akira began to run out of breath, and started taking of his helment, somehow not seeing a certain Taiyo Student in front of him.

Snapping out of his bummed out state, Kei fixed his posture and stared out in front of him, laughing nervously. "Wait a minute! I'm heading the wrong way! Any further and I would've left Taiyo High completely! I better turn back!". And with that, Kei turned around, and faced a collision with Akira, whose helmet just inexplicably flew off, with Kei's glasses falling from his face.

"I..I..I'm sorry!", Kei stammered nervously while crawling arround for his glasses, "I-I didn't see you coming, so...". "Just shut up! I'm trying to get outta this stupid place!", Akira growled. Out of fright, Kei's frantic search for his glasses sped up, allowing him to find the pair immediately. He then put them on just in time to get a good glimpse of Akira feeling his face for his helmet. Or rather, HER face.

Kei immediately recognized Akira as the girl he sat next to at the time Kyo was bashing in the brains of Gedo's student body awhile back. She was staring at the reflection of her own face on Kei's glasses, which became bright red out of sheer embarrassment. Noticing the exact sime biker outfit and helmet she wore during her fight at Taiyo High, he confirmed that this was the exact same Akira from before.

"Y... you! That guy who was fighting my cousin not too long ago was YOU!", Kei said in surprise.

Akira lowered her head, stunned by this recent encounter. "Ahh...ah... Kei Kusanagi?", she stammered in a really quiet voice.

She sounded like she was about to cry. She then looked Kei straight in the eyes, looking like she was about to have a nervous breakdown. "Aaaah... I-I-I'm sorry for deceiving you! For deceving everyone Kei! I had no choice! This was the only way I could get out and even search for my brother! I wouldn't even have the confidence if I were to go out showing my face!". She then withdrew for a moment, looking very upset.

Kei was still very perplexed by the fact that not only that this girl happened to the same Akira that had given Kyo a quality fight not too long ago, but that he actually sat NEXT to her at the beginning to the day. Even more startling is that she, on impulse, is becoming REALLY emotional right in front him. Either way, he felt he had a habit of learning women's secrets by accident, especially some about his new teacher with the pink hair.

In a sudden movement, she clasped Kei's hands together with her eyes teary, pleading, "Please don't tell anyone else about this! I could get in a lot of trouble with everyone, and---"

"Don't worry, I had no intention of telling anyone", Kei said in a surprisingly calm voice.

Akira calmed down a little, but gave Kei a puzzled look. "A..are you sure? You're not planning on blackmailing or anything?", she said her usual soft tone from before.

"No", Kei said, "but there is a request of my own I would like to make. You can accept only if you want to. I don't want to force you into accepting", he explained.

Akira felt uneasy. She put her above her chest, then reluctantly asked, "What is it that you want?".

Kei paused for a moment, coughed to clear his throat, then took a deep breath. With resolution in his eyes, then clasped Akria's gloved hands together with his own, looked straight into her eyes, and finally asked, "Will you please teach me martial arts?".

There was a long moment of silence as Akira widened her eyes in immediately response to his sudden question. Finally, the silence broke when Akira uttered one simple, soft-toned word: "What?".

Justice High was a busy high school known to be filled with ambitious preppy people, which makes its seem both effectively obnoxious and annoying at the same time. With its reputed high quality education, only the elite are supposed to be accepted.

Deep within its illustrious halls is a special room with a long, dining-worthy hall with a bunch of fancy chairs, with the chairs currently occupied by respect student butts. Yes, this room is the meeting place of Justice High's very own Student Body Council: Hyo Imawano.

At the end of the table, a prominent young man stood with a commanding prescence. His noticeable white hair was tied in a samurai's ponytail, and the rest of his body was clothed in a red militaristic uniform with white cape, white gloves, and black military boots. His narrow eyes were unusually cold and emotionless. Most notable was the katana worn constantly by his side, like a trusty partner.

At the moment, the Justice High Student Council was just about to wrap up yet another of their regular meetings.

"And so...", the militaristic swordsman announced," I propose that we begin an immediate investigation on the disappearance of the students in the surround vicinity. With our Principal's activities suddenly to a halt, and two of our teachers out and about without its students being properly informed, I believe this is all cause for great concern. Now, is there anyone willing to initiate an investigation team?".

Many of the council members muttered amongst themselves. Every one of them seemed hesitant in front of their fearless leader.

"So, no one is willing to volunteer?", Hyo asked. There was a long pause, but no one was willing to speak up. "Very well then, this meeting adjourned. I hope to see some activity the next time, especially considering our current... situation...".

Without hesitation, the rest of the Student Council flooded out of the room while speaking amongst themselves as the President turned out around, pondering about his own devices.

Before the final studnet could leave, Hyo suddenly spoke up, "I would like to have a little conversation first, before you can leave".

"Yes, Hyo, sir?", a young girl's responded Turning around, the student bore a strong resemblance to none other than Ran Hibiki, Ace Reporter, though some things about her appearance were off. First of all, her usual ponytail was not fixed up, as her long hair now flowed gracefully behind her back. Also, she wore a Hyo-esque uniform, however, where as Hyo was wearing pants, she was wearing a mini-skirt. Still, she wore the same pair of sunglasses on her head, the same pair of long black socks and red sneakers, and carried the same exact camera as usual.

"It seems that you are new to our school", Hyo said in a displeased voice.

The snappy-dressed reporter gulped nervously. "Uh, yes, I guess so! I kinda just transferred here a few days ago, and I recently became part of your Student Council here!".

"I see", he coolly responded. "You realize that that outfit you are wearing isn't the mandatory school uniform of Justice High's Student Council. This outfit... has been custom made especially for my purposes.", he explained.

The poor girl merely shook in embarrassment. She remembered the boatload of other Council Members who walked out of the room, wearing completely normal school outfits, while she stook out like as ore thumb. "Curse you, Chairperson!", she thought, " You should me that picture of a Justice High Student wearing an outfit that looked exactly like this! You... doctored that photo to trip me up, didn't you? Well... you can count on it when Ran Hibiki, Super Photojournalist, swears that once she gets out of this mess... that I'll be getting the last laugh!".

Hyo then took some time to scanning his fellow Council Member curiously. He then folded his arms and nodded. "Your appearance in your current uniform is... adequate. Infact, I am quite pleased by how you can pull it off. Very well then, you may leave as you are", he commented.

Ran sighed a great sigh of relieft. She was just about to head out the door once again. "Hold it", Hyo barked, again cutting of her chance at freedom.

"What is it this time, Hyo, sir?".

"Your name.. you haven't informed me of your name, yet", Hyo said.

In a sudden panic, Ran wracked her brain in desperation. She suddenly blurted out the first made-up name that inexplicably entered her mind, "Ra-Raquel... Raquel Garcia, sir!".

"Raquel Garcia? You don't look Spanish", Hyo noted.

Ran was spreading bullets. "Ah, right! I told you I was a transfer student, right? I'm only Half-Spanish! My Father's side!", she shouted.

"Half-blooded, huh?", Hyo said in a seemingly disgusted tone. With emotions as vague as Kyosuke's, it's pretty hard to tell.

"Well then, good luck with that", Hyo continued non-chalantly, "Anyway, I notice you have a camera by your side. Perhaps you're part of the local Journalist club".

Ran put her immedate attention to the camera. "Uh... unnn... yeah! Sure, sure! That's right!".

Hyo then gripped his sword, almost ready to unsheathe it. "Are you sure you don't want to be part of the investigation team?", he said in a suggesting tone. "One tempered in the ways of Journalism could be useful in gathering intelligence".

"Uh well... actually, I've got other things to take care of, ya know! Editing other stories, making sure the printing press is okay, getting some article authors a much needed caviar! Stuff like that!", she blurted out.

Hyo again pondered for a moment, and a brief display of disappointment was expressed in his eyes. "... that is unfortunate, but I understand, Miss Garcia. It would not be right to have you stray from your duties, would it?".

Ran froze for a bit, then bowed frantically towards Hyo. "Thank you, sir! Thank you! I hope I can be more use to you in the future! I apologize for my lack of conduct!".

"Yes, it is fine", Hyo said, "you may leave now, Miss Garcia".

"Thank you sir!".

Ran was really ecstatic as she rushed outside the room. Meanwhile, Hyo simply took his time to ponder about things. "That girl really would've been useful to me", he thought to himself. He then simply shrugged and paced back and forth for a bit. A flaming aura began surrounding his noticeable sword and grew to a great proportion until Hyo grasped it, which dissipated it. "I should really learn how to control that fire thingy that comes from my sword".

Ran leapt for joy outside the council room and continued to do so as she wandered the halls of Justice High.

"This is an interesting development! Daigo's last place mentioned this very locale of Justice High, and yet, not trace of him to be found anywhere. The Principal's suddenly gone inactive with his duties, and the students of this very school are also panicked by this new development! This sounds like yet another ideal scoop for Ace Reporter, Ran Hibki!", she thought to herself. "I don't quite understand what's going on yet, but you can count on Ran Hibiki to get to the bottom of this story! My skills have carried me this far, so I'm sure everything will come together in the end!".

Suddenly, the disguised Ran came across a conspicuous, fancy-dressed staff member with familiar long pink hair, and unusual black sunglasses. She turned to face her, who shook nervously as their faces met, but then she quickly turned away. Ran had a puzzled look on her face. "Sensei?", she uttered in confusion. She then shrugged her shoulders and went off to her business. "Hmm.. .whatever. I have an entire school to investigate for the time being. No point in wasting this opportunity!". In her excitant, Ran quickly looked through each room on her quest to consummate her big scoop.

Meanwhile, the staff member casually wandered the halls, wandering around casually. At a time, she ceased walking to think for a bit. "Was that my student Ran that I saw just now?". She then gave a hearty laugh. "No, that can't be possible! What was I thinking! I seem distracted so easily lately, being a teacher at Taiyo High, when I have an actual mission to complete! Time to focus, Detective Mizuho!". She then proceeded to look around.

End of Chapter 4

All Characters in this story are created by Capcom, SNK, and the guys who made Please Teacher!... inexplicably. While the story is loosely based on the Rival Schools Storyline, this fanfiction is a written product of me, Chicken Yuki. I hope you had fun.


End file.
